The One Left Behind
by bell12804
Summary: UPDATED 8-14! Ephram and Amy are in love, but what will they do about that?? What happens with Amy and Ephram?? What happens to Amy? What will happen next? A/E romance!
1. Default Chapter

****

Everwood 

By: Jen

~Chapter 1~A new life, a new girl.~

He sat there so silent and calm, no one thinking he would be the way he is now. Now he was miserable, (a little) happy, and grateful…very grateful. Ephram Brown was the most happiest guy in the world right now. Amy Abbott, the girl of his dreams, had kissed HIM. Not HIM kissing HER, she kissed Ephram. They were up in his room making they're grateful book and looking at previous ones. To him Amy was his angel, she helped him realize true love. 

Amy Abbott sat up in her room thinking about Ephram Brown. She kissed him on Thanksgiving, up in his room alone. Delia had stopped them though knocking and yelling about berries. Amy needed to make a decision,…. Colin who she had been with forever…..or Ephram Brown, her new interest and loved her back. He even made her a CD. The song was something that completely described both of them. Confused and sad. Amy was thinking that she needed to make her new decision soon. Either Colin, or Ephram. Her heart was all for Colin, her first ever boyfriend, and her first kiss. On the other hand, Ephram, the new kid, handsome and intelligent, and always looking out for her and being her prince charming when she needed him the most. 

*****************************************************************************************************

It was a cold day in December, and Ephram Brown was eating his breakfast- toast and orange juice. Delia was upstairs, and doctor Brown was doing something. Ephram took his coat and decided to walk to school, on the way, bumping into Amy. "Hi Amy, what's up?" Ephram said. "Not to much what about you?" Amy said back. "I'm pretty bored…" said Ephram. "I know how that is, especially being with a macho brother who watches Spongebob!" Amy said. "Well, try having a sister who watches Charlie and the Chocolate Factory and have Oompa Loompa dreams!" Ephram said laughing. "Haha that's pretty funny!" Amy chuckled. "listen Amy I gotta go run, my dad wants me to help him cook dinner." "Alright I'll call you!" Amy said. "bye Amy" said Ephram. "Bye Ephram!!" said Amy as she walked away.

******************************************************************************************

****

TBC!!!

Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

****

Chapter 2 ~Moving On~

Amy Abbott sat at her desk in her room and hadn't talked to Ephram in 2 days. Friday she was at the movies, and Saturday she was with her mom and dad. She was supposed to call Ephram on Friday night, but she never did. 

*Ephram prolly thinks I hate him now* Amy said to herself.

But inside, she didn't. She loved him! Today was the day, the day to move on. On from Colin. 

***********************************************************************************

Ephram Brown sat up in his room by the phone.

"to call or not to call" he said out loud.

"I think I'm gonna call…" Ephram said.

So Ephram dialed Amy's number. She picked up the phone. 

"Hello?" Amy said cheerfully.

"Hey Amy" said Ephram.

"Hey! I'm so sorry I never called you Friday, I was out with friends!" Amy said.

"Its fine with me" Ephram replied.

"Hey wanna go take a walk in the park?" Ephram said cooly.

"Sure!" Amy said.

"I just need to get ready, come to my house in 20 minutes!! Bye Ephram!" said Amy

"bye Amy" said Ephram in a sad but happy tone.

************************************************************************************

Amy was so glad Ephram called. She was so happy. Ephram was like a separate guy, he lived his own life, he did what he wanted, and he did what he thought was right.

"When he kissed me at the mine that was completely right…" Amy said as she saw flashbacks in her mind.

"I need to look absolutely smashing!" Amy said.

Amy threw on some jeans, a peasant top, a necklace, a bracelet, and some makeup. She looked absolutely amazing. 

"He's going to go BONKERS!" Amy said laughing.

With that, the doorbell rang.

"Here goes nothing!" Amy said nervously.

And with that Amy opened the door to find something amazing. 

TBC! Cliffhanger!!! Dun dun dun!!! Lol plz review!


	3. Chapter 3

****

Chapter 3 ~The Best Day Of My Life~

Ephram Brown was at the door with a bundle of roses in his hand. Amy looked at him with the biggest smile. Ephram never thought that Amy could look so sexy. Ephram handed Amy the roses and she looked up at him with tears in her eyes. 

"Ephram, you…you….you shouldn't have…" Amy said crying.

"Amy its nothing, I wanted to make you feel a little better and I just wanted to" Ephram said.

"Let me go put them in water….hold on" Amy said smiling. 

"Come in if you want, my dad isn't here to bug you! Haha!" Amy said laughing.

"Alright." Ephram replied. 

***********************************************************************************

Amy Abbott went to go put the roses in some water. She was so happy Ephram wanted to make her feel better inside. It definitely helped. Amy couldn't believe she cried in front of Ephram. She was totally embarrassed. 

*He thinks I'm a cry baby I bet!! Ugh* Amy thought to herself.

************************************************************************************

Ephram brown was sitting on Amy's couch waiting for her so they could walk in the park and go out to eat. Amy cried in front of him which she never did before.

"Amy, they're just roses….." Ephram started to say.

"No Ephram, they aren't. I know these came from your heart." Amy said in sobs.

"Yeah they are….I mean I really care about you Amy…." Ephram said. 

"I care about you too…now are you ready to go to the park?" Amy said cheerfully.

"Hell ya!!!" Ephram said.

*************************************************************************************

So Amy and Ephram headed out to the park. It started snowing as they began. Snow was the perfect setting for them outside, alone, hanging out. They both looked cold after 10 minutes, but they had layers on so it didn't matter. As long as they were with each other.

**************************************************************************************

Amy stood next to Ephram. He looked so handsome and quiet when she glanced over at him. Amy had many thoughts in her mind. *Please don't have this become a bad day, PLEASE!!* Amy thought to herself. She knew he was staring at her, and he was nervous, Amy was as well. *There's no conversation here…I'm going to start one….* Amy though to herself.

********************************************************************************************

"Ephram….in New York, did you have a girlfriend?" Amy said curiously. 

"No I didn't.. I wish I did though. But no girls will like me here so there's no point…" Ephram said quietly.

"How do you know that Ephram?" Amy stopped and looked him in the eyes.

"I just know Amy!" Ephram yelled silently.

"Well maybe I know someone who likes you a lot…" Amy said with a wide grin.

"Who? She must be nuts for liking me…"Ephram said laughing.

****

"No she's not…she loves you for who you are…" Amy trailed off.

"Hey we're here" Amy pointed out.

"Take a seat Amy…" Ephram said. 

"Ok!" Amy said.

"Amy we need to talk" Ephram said boldly.

"Ok about what?" Amy said.

"Well something I'm about to do…." Ephram said.

*************************************************************************************

OO Cliffhanger!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

****

Chapter 4 ~Explanation~ 

Ephram Brown did what he said. He told Amy he was going to do something. And with those words, he leaned in, face cold as ice, hands freezing, with the breath all surrounding Amy, and he kissed her. Amy sat up and ran away and went to go sit on the swing. Ephram had no idea that she was the girl that liked him, she was giving away every clue she could possibly think of. 

*Today is the day! He's here now so I NEED to tell him!!!* Amy thought. 

***************************************************************************************

"Ephram"…Amy trailed off as she walked back over to Ephram. 

"Amy…" Ephram replied.

"Ephram, do you want to know the girl who likes you?" Amy said.

"Yeah, I do Amy!" Ephram said nervously.

"She's standing right in front of you Ephram." Amy said.

"Amy, I'm astonished." Ephram said in total shock. 

"I knew you would be…" Amy trailed off.

"Amy what about Colin?" Ephram said.

"I moved on Ephram." Amy said shakily. 

"Amy you can't! he's been yours forever…don't give him up for a loser like me." Ephram said. 

"What?? You are NOT a loser Ephram Brown!" Amy yelled.

"Yea I am…" Ephram trailed off. 

"No you aren't…but I have more to say" Amy said.

"So do I" Ephram said. 

"Ok, well, Colin doesn't remember me, and I've heard rumors he was cheating on me, and even though every week I would go down there, inside I always had feelings for you Ephram." Amy said.

"Really? You've always liked me?" Ephram said amazed. 

"Yes!" Amy said excitedly. 

"Ever since I saw your face that day, and talked to you, I knew I had a crush, not love yet, but a major crush I know that!" Ephram said. 

"Same with me… I was just too afraid to say." Amy said. 

"When you ran to the swing when I kissed you I didn't know what to think" Ephram said.

"I had to think of whether to tell you or not" Ephram said.

"I thought you hated me because of Colin" Ephram said embarrassed.

"Wanna go to the diner now Ephram?" Amy said.

"Might as well" Ephram said as they walked away, Amy a little bit ahead.

******************************************************************************************

Ephram Brown walked into the diner with Amy Abbott. Amy took off her coat and sat down, the same with Ephram. Amy ordered a burger with fries and a salad, Ephram got a hotdog, fries, and a lemonade. As they we sitting down, the most weirdest conversation came up that Ephram and Amy both feeling embarrassed.

"Ephram, have you ever slept with a girl?" Amy said curiously.

" I haven't had a girlfriend but we went out as "friends" but yes, I have." Ephram said.

"Have you Amy?" Ephram said.

"Yes…and no, it wasn't Colin." Amy said.

"Oh my God….Ephram, look who just walked in!" Amy cried.

"Who?" Ephram said as he turned to look.

*****************************************************************************************

And with that, Amy and Ephram had no idea how much after this that they're destiny's could change.

Sorry for another…CLIFFHANGER!!!


	5. Chapter 5

****

Chapter 5 ~Killings~

Amy Abbott and Ephram Brown sat in astonishment at the person who walked through the door of Momma Joe's was someone they wouldn't expect. He walked in by himself, looking pissed off. The guy that just walked in was Bright Abbott. He sat down right across from Amy and Ephram, on purpose. Amy looked over at him and he glanced back with a look that said he wanted Amy outta there. Amy knew he hated Ephram, with a passion, and she didn't know why. He never bothered Bright, and he never talked to him, unless it was about Amy. Both of them wanted to know why he was here, and what exactly did he want?

*************************************************************************************

"Amy, why is Bright here?" Ephram said.

"I don't know Ephram, but I'm so sorry he's here." Amy cried.

"Its alright Amy, its just we can't talk now." Ephram looked down.

"I know, I know, and you know what? I'm going to confront him." Amy said.

***************************************************************************************

As Amy walked over to Bright, Ephram seemed a little worried. *What if he hurts her, or picks her up and brings her home* Ephram thought. And with that, Amy started talking to Bright.

****

****************************************************************************************

"Bright, what the hell do you think your doing here?" Amy cried.

"I'm getting a cup of coffee if you don't mind, now just leave me alone." Bright said harshly.

"No I'm not going to leave you alone Bright." Amy yelled.

"Well you better go back with Ephram before I hurt you Amy, I'm not joking." Bright said.

"NO BRIGHT! I'm not a kid anymore, I'm 15. And stop spying on me like I'm a little kid!" Amy yelled.

"Amy I'm warning you." Bright said as he stood up.

"Fine, I'm going to leave you alone, just don't come near us." Amy said.

*****************************************************************************************

Behind her back, Amy had no idea what Bright said. 

"I'm going to get you Amy."

*****************************************************************************************

Ephram and Amy sat in silence as they moved to a different table. Amy poked at her burger, fries and salad, Ephram poking at his hotdog, fries, and lemonade. Neither of them seemed to be hungry after the Bright incident. Amy was the first to say something.

"Ephram, are you mad at me?" Amy said.

"Of course not why would you say that?" Ephram said as he reached to hold Amy's hand.

"I don't know, the whole Bright thing…" Amy said as she trailed off.

"No of course not, Bright is just a loser." Ephram said.

"Look, he's leaving." Amy said.

"All he did was have 2 sips of coffee and then he left." Ephram said.

"My brother doesn't even drink coffee, he must be up to something." Amy said.

"And we're gonna find out what it is." Ephram said.

*******************************************************************************************

Little did Ephram Brown and Amy Abbott know what he was in for.

Cliffhanger! Please review!!!


	6. Chapter 6

****

Chapter 6 ~Unknown Path~

(Katie gave me the title thanks gurl!)

*************************************************************************************

As Bright Abbott walked out of Momma Joe's Amy Abbott and Ephram Brown still sitting at their new table, not eating, Ephram was thinking. Thinking of something to get Bright to tell what he was up to. Amy had a slight tear in her eye but Ephram didn't say anything.

"Amy do you want me to walk you home?" Ephram asked her.

"No, I wanna stay with you." Amy said as she reached for Ephram's hand.

"Ok." Ephram said with a grin.

"Do you want to come over to my house?" Amy asked Ephram.

"Would that be a good idea?" Ephram questioned.

"Don't worry, Bright is going back to Monica's." Amy said.

"Who's Monica?" Ephram asked.

"You may not believe this, but its his girlfriend." Amy said as she chuckled.

"Haha that's pretty funny!" Ephram laughed.

"Yeah it is." Amy said.

"Come on, lets go!" Amy said.

***********************************************************************************

****

As Amy and Ephram walked to Amy's house Amy felt so lost. Amy wasn't sure if her and Ephram were an item yet. She gave up Colin, so she could be with Ephram. Ephram liked her, it was completely obvious. She didn't know what Bright was up to, but Ephram would find out she hoped. 

"Amy, is somethin on your mind?" Ephram asked her. 

"Yes there is Ephram." Amy said.

"I want to know if you love me." Amy said.

"Well of course I do Amy." Ephram said.

"No, I mean in more than friends way." Amy replied.

"I've always loved you Amy." Ephram said.

"Do you love me?" Ephram asked Amy.

"Of course I do Ephram. I gave up Colin for you, so of course I'm madly in love with you." Amy said.

***********************************************************************************

As both of them walked up the stairs Amy smelt something gross behind her in the bushes. She got Ephram's attention and they both turned around at the same time. They looked over at the bushes and saw there, the dead body of Wendell, both Amy and Ephram's classmate at school. Amy burst out in tears and Ephram stared in disbelief. Amy ran into the house, called 911, and told them that there was a dead body in her yard of one of their friends. Amy ran back outside and told Ephram to come in. But he was too in shock. No one besides his mom had died. At least someone he knew. He fell to his knees and put his head on Wendell's stomach and sobbed. Amy tried to get him up but she was too weak. Moments later the ambulance came and put Wendell in a stretcher and took him to the hospital. 

Amy couldn't call her parents because her cell phone had broken, and she didn't know where they were. Bright was out somewhere, and Amy then looked down and saw something familiar. It was Bright's bracelet, but heck, it was their yard. 

Amy picked up Ephram and brought him inside and laid him down on the couch. Then she went to the kitchen and got some cold water for Ephram. Moments later there was a knock at the door. It was the police. They wanted to know exactly what they saw. So Amy told them everything. How they just walked home and found him. After the police left, Amy turned around to go back to Ephram, she turned and Ephram was there, and Amy screamed. 

"What are you trying to do, give me a heart attack??" Amy yelled

"No, sorry." Ephram said as he chuckled. 

"What are we gonna do now?" Ephram said.

"Lock all the doors and windows. And keep things in handy we need. Like knives and stuff." Amy said.

"Whoa, aren't we getting a little overprotective here?" Ephram asked.

"I think you're right. I'm sorry Ephram." Amy said as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Amy, its ok, they're gonna find out who or what killed Wendell. But its always good to be prepared." Ephram said.

"Ephram I love you so much." Amy said as she ran up to Ephram and kissed him deeply.

"Hey what was that for?" Ephram said as he held Amy by the waist.

"Because I'm so glad you're here." Amy said.

"I love you too Amy." Ephram said as he smiled and wiped away Amy's tear.

*********************************************************************************

Amy and Ephram sat down and watched T.V. because they didn't have anything else to do. Amy didn't know if that kiss meant they were together. Ephram loved her as he had said, and she said she loved him. That didn't necessarily mean they were boyfriend and girlfriend. Amy didn't think she was ready JUST yet. As soon as Ephram turned to kiss Amy, there was a knock on the door. Amy stood up to go answer the door but not before she looked in the peephole. Standing there was a Kayla, drenched in blood, and crying so hard so her eyes were bloodshot. Amy wondered why she came to her house.

Amy opened the door and Kayla ran inside shutting the door hard. Ephram ran over to them and then looked through the peephole and saw a shadow so Ephram immediately locked the door and shut the back light off.

"Kayla, what the hell happened to you?" Amy said.

"Someone tried to kill me!" Kayla screamed. 

"Do you know who it was??" Ephram asked.

"Yes…I do." Kayla said. 

"Well, who was it??" Amy said.

"It was….

CLIFFHANGER!!! 

Merry Christmas everyone! And a happy new year! 


	7. Chapter 7

****

Chapter 7 ~Trapped~

Kayla stood there about to tell Amy and Ephram who had tried to kill her, but she couldn't. She was in too much shock to say anything. And, Amy and Ephram didn't know that Kayla was hiding something deep and something shocking.

****************************************************************************************

"Kayla are you alright?" Amy said.

"Yea, I'm just scared." Kayla replied with a smirk.

"Well who wouldn't be?" Ephram said.

"Well you should be." Kayla said with an evil grin.

"Why?" Amy said and started backing away from Kayla.

"Maybe because the guy that tried to kill me told me to kill you." Kayla laughed her words.

**************************************************************************************

Amy and Ephram shrieked and ran but then Amy remembered the door was locked and all the windows were. Kayla then grabbed a knife out of her butt pocket and gripped it in her hand. 

In the meantime, Amy and Ephram just ran upstairs and locked the door, "Kayla the killer" following slowly behind. Amy grabbed her cell and put new batteries in it so she could call 911 once again. She called and Ephram and Amy hid under the bed just as Amy hung up. Kayla walked in and went straight to the window. She saw nothing and kept circling the room. Soon she sat on the bed as Ephram and Amy sat there shivering. Kayla dropped on her knees and proceeded to look under the bed, as Amy and Ephram went out the other side and crawled out the door without Kayla noticing. Kayla stood up and sat on the bed. 

"I'll find you Amy Abbott!!!" Kayla screamed.

*****************************************************************************************

Ephram and Amy got outside just in time. The cops had come and Amy and Ephram ran into the cop car like the cop told them to do. Amy couldn't call her parents and she didn't care about Bright because of all this. She had found out something that she didn't tell Ephram. 

****

"Ephram." 

"Amy."

As they both responded that to one another, a tear slipped down Amy's cheek and Ephram leaned in and kissed her. Amy couldn't say what she wanted to say.

"Ephram, we have time to talk about that later, I know why Kayla wanted to kill us." 

"It's because Bright told her to do it." Amy said.

"Why would Bright want to kill his own sister?" Ephram asked puzzled.

"Its because he didn't want me and you together."

"He wants Colin in my life, he wants me to be happy, he wants me to do what he wants me to do, and I didn't want Colin anymore Ephram, I wanted to be with you." Amy said. 

"So this is all about me." 

"I knew once I saw you you'd be trouble Aim." Ephram chuckled as he looked Amy in the eyes.

"That's what Colin said too." 

"Then he got in the accident." Amy said.

******************************************************************************

"We're going to investigate the house Miss Abbott." The officer said.

"We need clues and items and blood so we can see if she was lying to you or not, fine with you Miss Abbott?" The officer said.

"Sure." 

"And please, call me Amy." Amy mentioned.

"No problem." The officer said as he walked away.

****************************************************************************

Kayla was soon taken away by the cops to be investigated and questioned, and Amy and Ephram had to leave so the cops could investigate the house for clues and other things. Bright was nowhere to be found, and Amy called her parents cell phone and got the voice mail. She left a message saying not to worry and not to call the house because she wouldn't be home. Now the one little piece of the puzzle left, was to see if Bright really IS the killer.


	8. Chapter 8

****

Chapter 8 ~Realization~ 

Amy and Ephram went over to Ephram's house, because the police were still checking after an hour. Amy didn't think it could be Bright, it could be anyone. Ephram was just in space thinking about how all this could happen. Amy suggested looking for Bright, so Ephram agreed and they headed straight to Momma Joy's. Amy and Ephram were tired, pale looking, and sure as hell confused. 

************************************************************************************

When Amy and Ephram walked into Momma Joy's Edna was sitting down with Bright, Bright all pale looking and his pants torn and a scrape on his face. Amy rushed over to him and sat down and immediately asked what happened.

"Bright what happened to you?" Amy asked.

"Wendell got murdered." Bright said as he looked up at them.

"I know, we both saw the dead body and called the cops." Ephram said.

"I'm sorry Bright." Amy said.

"And there's another catch to this."

"Kayla tried to kill us." Amy said.

"Are you guys ok?" Edna asked.

"Yeah, she couldn't have killed Wendell, because Wendell was murdered by someone else, she even told us." Amy said.

"Then who was it?" Edna asked.

"That's the missing puzzle piece." Amy said. 

*************************************************************************************

Ephram looked down at Bright and Bright then had a creepy eye glare at him. Bright stood up, pulled Ephram away, and Amy got pushed and Edna gave her the look that said it was a kinda "she was not supposed to be in there" look. 

"Dude, does Amy think I killed Wendell?" Bright asked.

"I don't know." As Ephram lied straight through his teeth.

"Man are you positive?" Bright asked.

"I'm POSITIVE!!" Ephram yelled.

"Ok chill." Bright said.

************************************************************************************

Bright pulled Ephram back to the table that Edna and Amy were sitting at trying to know what was going on. Amy had a confused look on her face while munching at some fries. Edna said she had to go baby-sit Delia, cause Doctor Brown had a meeting about Colin in Denver, that he might be coming home. So Amy sat there, her makeup smudged, and she stood up, told Bright she would be right back, and took Ephram outside and put his body on the brick wall outside. 

"Ephram." 

And after she said his name, she came closer, wrapped her arms around his neck, his hands went in place around her waist, and Amy breathed, and said "this is it Ephram, this is it." and she kissed him, looking in his green eyes, and she closed hers after looking in them, and his tongue slowly went into her mouth. Ephram didn't know what to expect. She just kept kissing him, Ephram even tried to pull back to breathe a couple times, but Amy was too into it. Ephram soon pulled back after kissing Amy for so long.

"Amy.."

"Shhh." 

Amy then kissed him again, this time little kisses, and then Ephram opened his eyes and looked into her deep blue eyes, he knew, this is definitely knew this was it. The day they were officially a couple. But was he sure?

And as for the killer, who knew when he or possibly a SHE would strike again. 

************************************************************************************

After that little make-out session with Amy outside of the restaurant, Ephram didn't know if him and Amy were actually a couple. Amy didn't say anything to him after, she just walked away from him and said she'll call him later. Ephram had so many thoughts in his mind right now, Amy, Bright, Wendell, and one thing that popped in his mind- New York. He didn't know if it was he missed everyone, or he wanted to go back.

All of a sudden, interrupting Ephram's thought's, the phone rang. It was Amy.

"Ephram?"

"Hi Amy." Ephram replied

"Listen, about at the restaurant…I can explain." Amy said.

"What? Are you saying it was a mistake?" Ephram said.

"No no, I mean are you mad or uncomfortable or something?" Amy asked

"No Amy, I mean I don't know how it happened." Ephram said

"Ephram, please, meet me at Momma Joe's outside the brick wall, please." Amy pleaded.

"Why would I turn down a moment to see you?" Ephram said.

"Oh Ephram." Amy giggled.

*****************************************************************************

So Ephram did what Amy his angel asked him to do. He met her outside of Momma Joe's where the made-out yesterday afternoon. Amy was there when Ephram had gotten there, she was on the curb crying. Ephram stood there with his hands in his pockets, slowly making his way towards Amy. Amy stood up when she saw Ephram and walked up to him and kissed him passionately. Ephram stopped the kiss and told her they did indeed need to talk. 

"Ephram, are you mad at me?" Amy sobbed.

"No why would I ever get mad at you Amy?" Ephram said.

"Well yesterday…I mean it made me feel good to be embraced in your warm body." Amy said shyly.

"Amy, I love you but are you feeling the same way I am?" Ephram asked.

"Embarrassed?" Amy asked.

"No, that you should go back to Colin." Ephram said.

"Ephram, you don't mean that." Amy said.

"I do a little, I mean I wish I was here first, but I wasn't. Colin was, he'll always be your number one Amy, go back to him." Ephram said.

"Ephram, its either you or no one." 

"I can't take the fact that Colin doesn't remember me." 

"This is how you repay last night? A breakup?" Amy sobbed.

"I'm not dumping you Amy, I'm giving you another chance to go back to Colin."

"Just to make sure you made the right choice." Ephram said.

Amy rushed up to Ephram and stood right in front of him

"Of course I made the right choice!!!" Amy screamed.

"I love you." Amy said.

Amy kissed Ephram, and Ephram asked her once more if she was sure, and she turned the offer down, Amy asked Ephram if he could take her home. All of a sudden something happened.

"AMY WATCH OUT!!!!!!" Ephram screamed.

Cliffhanger!


	9. Chapter 9

****

Chapter 9 - ~Tears of Joy~

"EPHRAM!!! HELP!!!!" Amy screamed as the unexpected man picked up Amy with strong force which she couldn't. Ephram ran over to the man and kicked him and he dropped Amy. Amy got up and grabbed Ephram's hand and they ran. The man came running after them but Amy and Ephram were faster. They ran into a nearby alley and the man kept running straight. Amy was crying and Ephram just looked at her and hugged her tightly. If he ever lost Amy, he would blame himself. 

"Amy, I almost lost you." Ephram said.

"Thanks for saving me." Amy said as she hugged Ephram tightly.

"That's why I'm here." Ephram smiled.

"Ephram, something's bothering you." Amy said.

"Well duh Amy." "You should know." "I mean com' on." Ephram said.

"What Ephram." "Tell me." "Please." Amy replied.

"I don't think…" Ephram said then stopped.

"Now isn't the right time to tell you." Ephram said sadly.

"Well then when is?" Amy asked suspiciously.

"After I kiss you maybe.." Ephram said cunningly.

Ephram pulled Amy into a deep kiss, more forceful and strong. Amy felt really weird at one point. Ephram's hands then slid down to her pants, and he did a little pinch on her butt. Ephram then slid his hands up to her shirt, he slid his hands up under her shirt and under her bra, and starting massaging her upper chest area.

Amy started yet to moan. She started thinking about Colin. She told Ephram to stop and she started yelling and screaming. Ephram stopped and asked Amy what was wrong. She covered it up by saying she wanted to go back to his place where they could be alone. Amy tried and soon did get Colin out of her head. 

10 minutes later they were at Ephram's. Amy started to be more seductive and Ephram loved every bit of it. Amy grabbed Ephram's hand and brought him up to his room, she shoved him on the bed and started to do a dance for Ephram. She began to take her shirt of when Ephram just got up and brought her to the bed. She fell over on top of Ephram and then Amy began to lose control.

****

Sorry this chapter was so short!


	10. Chapter 10

****

~Chapter 10~ The Talk

Amy and Ephram were making out.

Almost to the point of a regret forever. 

In Ephram's bed too. 

Amy losing control. 

Amy started to unbutton her shirt but Ephram was the first one to stop.

"Amy…..we can't do this." Ephram said out of breath.

"Yes we can." Amy said as she put a finger to his lips and pushed him back down.

**********************************************************************************

Delia knocked down a pillow as she opened the door and slammed through the kitchen. 

"EPHRAM!!!!!" She screamed.

"Oh well, I guess he's not home yet." Delia said as she opened the back door and went to Nina's.

Delia went to Nina's and told Nina the truth. She knew Amy was over they're house.

"Nina, what do you think Amy and Ephram are doing?" Delia asked.

"An experiment…" Nina paused and laughed at the thought.

**********************************************************************************

"Ephram stop.." Amy moaned as Ephram filled her with passionate kisses and touched her here and there every so often. Amy couldn't take this anymore. She needed to let out all her emotions.

"Ephram…" Amy whispered.

"What Amy?" Ephram whispered back.

"I have a question for you." Amy said.

"What?" Ephram answered.

"Will you…. Amy paused.

****

"Will you marry me?" Amy stopped and then just looked into Ephram's eyes.

Ephram was shocked. He pushed Amy off his chest and put her in a Indian style position on the bed. He shook Amy to see if she was just in a happy joking mood or something. She wasn't.

**************************************************************************************

"Ephram, I've been wanting to ask you this since the day I broke it off with Colin." Amy said.

"Amy…..we can't." "We're only 15." Ephram said sternly.

"I know Ephram, and I don't care anymore." I can't keep my feelings for you in anymore." Amy said.

"Ephram….I want to keep you." Amy said and looked away.

Ephram just stared at Amy while Amy was just sitting on Ephram's lap. She looked like she wanted to cry. Then she just sat on Ephram, took his shirt off and then kissed him. Ephram stopped it.

"Amy, why do you want to marry me?" "There's nothing special about me." Ephram sighed as he said it.

"Why do you think I'm half naked in a bed with you Ephram?" "There is something special about you, and I want to marry you and be with you forever." Amy said.

"EPHRAM! Are you home?!?!?!" Said Ephram's father as he just walked through the door.

Amy and Ephram stared in each others eyes in shock. Ephram pushed Amy off the bed and Amy rushed to put her shirt on and Ephram did the same, he buttoned his pants and went to comb his hair. Amy put her hair in a bun. She put her shoes on and Ephram did too. Then she took out her books and pretended to study with Ephram. Ephram put his music on in a low tone so he could tell his father they didn't want it loud.

"YEAH DAD??" "IM UP HERE!" Ephram screamed down to his father.

Amy looked at Ephram as to say "Thank God we made it"

Ephram's dad walked through the door.

"Hey kids! How ya doin?" Doctor Brown said.

"Good Doctor Brown and yourself?" Amy said sweetly.

"Fine, thanks for asking." Doctor Brown replied.

"Well dad, we need to get back to studying." Ephram said.

"Ok, talk to you soon." Doctor Brown then said his goodbyes.

"Yup!" as Amy smiled and then sighed as Doctor Brown exited.


	11. Chapter 11

****

Chapter 11 ~The Choice he will make~

Amy sighed relief as her and Ephram had just had an intimate time together and Amy had asked Ephram to marry her. At 15. Ephram was about to tell Amy to leave, but he didn't. 

"Ephram." "I asked you to marry me for a reason." "You don't seem to like the idea though." Amy said. 

"Well I'm surprised that's one thing." "I mean I had things to tell you, but then, then this all happened." "I don't know, its confusing." Ephram said.

"Like what Ephram?" "Tell the truth here." Amy said seriously.

"I was going to tell you, that you should go back to Colin." "My dad saw him the other day, and he's not doing so well." "He needs you Amy." "A lot more then I do."

"Are you breaking it off with me Ephram?" "After everything that just happened??"

"I didn't say that Amy." "I mean, you should go see him, tell him who you are, what happened with you too, things that meant something to you." "And hopefully, still do." Ephram said.

"Ephram, why do you care so much about Colin?" "You never met him I mean." 

"Amy, I really do want to marry you, but not now." "I'm too young." "I'm sorry."

"Can we still go out then?" Amy asked.

"I guess so." 

**********************************************************************************

"Delia!!!!" Doctor Brown screamed up the stairs.

"WHAT DAD?!!?" "IM BUSY!!!"

"Supper is getting cold!"

"OH WELL!" "ILL BE DOWN IN 10 MINUTES!!!"

"Someone's a little fussy today." Ephram said to his dad.

"Yeah I know." "I wonder what she's doing up there."

"Don't you always." Ephram said sarcastically.

************************************************************************************

"Hi is Amy there?" As Ephram picked up the phone to call Amy.

"Yes, may I ask who is calling?" Said Rose Abbott.

"Yeah, this is Ephram."

"Ok, hold on a minute Ephram."

"AMY!" "PHONE CALL!!"

"Hello?" said Amy on the other line.

"Hey Ames." Ephram said.

"Hey ham!" Amy replied.

"Uh, can we talk?" Ephram asked.

"Oh of course." "What about?"

"The marriage thing." Ephram said quietly.

"Oh, that." "Well it makes sense to me that you don't want to marry me."

"I do Amy, I really do, I'm just too young." "If I was 19, sure, I'd marry you." "Just not now." Ephram said.

"That's bull, I mean common. "We almost just had sex together and you wont marry me??" "That's bull Ephram." "Bull." "You know you want to." Amy said harshly.

"Amy please…" Ephram started.

"What Ephram?" "WHAT!?"

"We may have been a little overdone, I mean with the whole bed thing…." Ephram said.

"Hold on a minute, someone's at the door." Amy said.

"Ok."

"HELP!!!!!!!! MOM!!!!!!!!! DAD!!!!!!!! EPHRAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Amy screamed from the other end of the phone.

"AMY! AMY, AMY, AMY!" Ephram screamed.

"Ephram. Are you there?" Rose Abbott said crying from the other end of the line."

****

"What happened to Amy??" "IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO HER I'D KILL MYSELF."

"Ephram, please come down here." Rose said.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO AMY!!!!!!!!!!" Ephram pleaded.

"Someone, someone came to the house, at g--g-un point, and took Amy away." "He had a mask so I don't know who it was." "But the police are on their way, come down Ephram, there may be some clues." Rose said.

"Ok I'm coming right away Mrs. Abbott." Ephram said.

"Ok dear." Rose said.

******************************************************************************************

Minutes later Ephram, Mrs. Abbott, Doctor Abbott, Doctor Brown, Delia, Irv, Nina, Sam, George, and Edna were at the scene of the crime. Nina came with her two boys to see what had happened, and helped comfort Edna and Mrs. Abbott. Doctor Brown, Delia, Irv, and Doctor Abbott stood with the officers and the CSI'S to see what happened and to look for clues. Meanwhile, Ephram sat at the curb with his head in his hands sobbing. Nina was in tears and glanced over at Ephram, so she excused herself and walked over to Ephram. She sat next to him on the curb and put her arm around him. He looked up at her with tears in his eyes and hugged Nina tightly.

"Ephram, everything is going to be fine." "Trust me." "They are looking for Amy." Nina said comfortingly. 

"I hope." "I mean I was on the phone with her and all of a sudden someone was at the door and she was gone." "Its all my fault." Ephram cried.

"There's nothing you could've done Ephram, its not your fault, its no one's fault." "Don't blame yourself." "It just makes you more sad and hurt." Nina said. 

"I mean, I love her Nina." I really do." "And I hope she isn't dead." "Oh God…" Ephram cried harder.

"Shhhhh Ephram, shhhh." Everything will be fine." Nina said as tears slipped down her cheeks.

Doctor Brown looked over at his son and looked in the sky and said

- "Lord, let my son be happy, he can't bear to lose someone else."


	12. Chapter 12

****

Chapter 12 ~Why Lord, Why?~

Doctor Brown said those words and looked into the sky and cried. He took Delia by the hand and told Irv, Doctor Abbott and everyone else he had to go. Delia asked why they were leaving and he said that he forgot to turn the stove off. That really wasn't the reason. The real reason was that he couldn't bear to see his son in tears anymore. 

Meanwhile, Nina looked over at Doctor Brown and smiled lightly. Ephram sat and cried still while everyone was talking and crying amongst themselves. Ephram then stopped crying and remembered something important. 

"Bright….Nina! It was Bright." "Oh God, Nina it was Bright." Ephram stuttered his words.

"Ephram are you sure?" "What are you talking about?" "Did he threaten Amy in any way?" Nina asked many questions.

Ephram stood up.

"Bright was at the restaurant…I heard him murmur that he wanted to kill Amy." "And when Wendell got murdered we saw his bracelet on the ground, next to the dead body." "He's always gone when something happens, its really suspicious." 

"Lets go tell the CSI'S what you just told me ok Ephram?" Nina asked.

Nina and Ephram walked over to the CSI'S and told them what Ephram knew and saw at Wendell's murder. The CSI'S said they would investigate this right away and find Bright. Mrs. Abbott and Doctor Abbott looked at each other and sighed in disbelief. Doctor Abbott started to have an outrage because he said he knew his son better than that. 

"The reason is because, well, me and Amy are going out Doctor Abbott." "Bright doesn't like me." Ephram said softly.

"You are going out with my daughter?" "How do we know it isn't you then?" Doctor Abbott yelled.

"I was on the phone with her when it happened, I have proof sir." "Your wife picked up the phone and told me to come down, she told me Amy had been kidnapped at gunpoint, and I heard the damn scream Doctor Abbott." "Why the hell would I be crying?" Ephram said.

"To cover up your o-" Doctor Abbott started.

"Now Harold, stop being ridiculous." Think of someone else's feelings for a change." Rose said.

"I'm sorry Ephram." "Please forgive me for those mean things I said." Doctor Abbott said meaningfully but sarcastically. 

Delia and Doctor Brown heard everything and walked over to them. Doctor Brown went up to his son and hugged him with a tear. Ephram didn't want to cry because he would cry even more thinking about Amy, and Lord, he would die if Amy was hurt in any way. Delia came over and went into a big hug. Soon everyone joined and hugged. Ephram in the middle, surrounded by everyone of Everwood's town. One by one, everyone looked up into the sky and prayed Amy would be ok.

*************************************************************************************

****

It now was around 8Pm and everyone was still together. Mrs. Abbott invited everyone over to talk and discuss some things they would have done the next morning when it was light out. If Amy was there, I bet her and Ephram would have a lot to talk about. But she wasn't. and Ephram just sat quietly in the living room while everyone was once again, in a different room. This time someone else came over to talk to him, and share the same pain he did. It was Edna. She walked across the rug and sat down next to him on the couch.

"Ephram, you need to eat or do something, you've been doing nothing all day." Edna said.

"I know, I just can't get my mind off of Amy." "I love her to death." Ephram said quietly.

"We're gonna find her Ephram, everything will be ok." "Please don't worry anymore Ephram, your father is very very worried about you." "Please come have something to eat at least." Edna said.

"Ok, I am kinda hungry if you think about it." Ephram said.

"That's my boy!" Edna laughed.

So Ephram and Edna walked into the dining room and sat down. Everyone said hello and greeted him warmly. Everyone knew he was sad and down, so they started to tell jokes and what not. The matter of where was Bright though go everyone cautious and wondering…could he have done it??

*****************************************************************************************

The next morning Doctor Brown got an emergency call from Denver.

It was Colin.

He was missing.


	13. Chapter 13

****

Chapter 13 ~Problem~

Colin Hart was missing from Denver in his hospital bed. Doctor Brown told them if he didn't find Colin immediately, something might happen to him. Especially if he doesn't remember anything. Doctor Brown told Ephram he needed to leave, and told him the situation. Ephram freaked, and Doctor Brown told Ephram that he should indeed tell Amy. Ephram said he couldn't tell Amy. Doctor Brown questioned it.

"Why can't you tell Amy?" Doctor Brown asked.

"DAD SHES MISSING!" "AND SO IS COLIN!" "DON'T YOU GET THIS???" "SOMEONE IS TRYING TO KILL AMY AND POSSIBLY COLIN!!!!!!!!!!" Ephram screamed at his father.

"Ok Ephram, calm down, I'm sorry." "Please call the rest of the people up and tell them I will not be on the search until I return." Doctor Brown said.

So Ephram called Nina, Doctor and Mrs. Abbott, Irv and Edna, and the Hart's. He asked the Hart's to meet them in Denver at 9 A.M. They would search and search to find Colin Hart. And Amy. The Hart's met Doctor Brown on time, and planned where they would look and when they would meet back at the hospital. They would search anywhere and everywhere until 3 P.M in the afternoon. The rest would look for Amy and Bright.

************************************************************************************

****

"Mmmmmmmm MMMMMM" Amy Abbott tried to scream as her masked murder put in her a bag and blindfolded her and put tape on her mouth and Amy and shoved her into the jeep. Amy was scared out of her mind who her murderer could be. Was it Bright? Was it someone she knew from school? Amy prayed in her mind that someone would come help her. All she could think about though, was Colin. 

*What if I never see him again?**What if I can never say goodbye?**What if I die?**Oh Amy, get bad thoughts out of your damn head!*

20 minutes later Amy fell asleep and then she soon got picked up in the bag and then torn out. The murdered still had a mask on, so Amy couldn't see the face. She was wondering if it was a man or a woman. Maybe even some homeless man looking for a good time. Something, someone wanted her, or something that was in her life.

***************************************************************************************

Doctor Brown was at the Denver hospital still. The Hart's didn't arrive. He called their house and cell phone and no answer. He soon got suspicious about where they could be. He called Ephram and told him to get a hold of Doctor Abbott and Mrs. Abbott. Ephram told them they had found someone. But he didn't give any details because he had to go. Doctor Brown asked Ephram to tell him so he could use the useful information. Ephram said that they think it was Bright, but he wasn't positively sure. He asked to speak to Nina.

"Hi Nina, what's going on over there?" "Who did they find?" Doctor Brown said.

"Oh Andy, its horrible.." Nina started.

"Is someone hurt?" "Is it Delia??" Doctor Brown said nervously.

"No no, it's a boy, a teenage boy…" 

Sorry this chapter was so short! Please r/r! 


	14. Chapter 14

****

~Chapter 14~ Found~

They had found Colin Hart on the edge of the road, all torn up and bloody. He was still breathing thank God. Nina and Ephram were really scared and Ephram was in the middle. Nina told him and Doctor Brown got upset a little. Doctor Abbott took care of him.

"Why didn't anyone call me?" Doctor Brown said.

"There we no cells allowed in the hospital, and I couldn't leave his side." "Sorry Andy." Nina said politely as possible.

"Its ok Nina." "Thank you for advising me." "Do you need me down there?" Doctor Brown said.

"No, its fine, he is in hands of care now Andy." Nina said.

*************************************************************************************

Meanwhile, Amy was now in a chair with tape on her mouth, her hands tied behind the chair, and a blindfold on. She was scared out of her mind. She just kept thinking about Ephram now. 

*Was he ok?**Where is he??**Is he thinking about me too?**Wait what am I saying??**He loves me..**Yet so does Colin**Oh what do I do??**Wait I got over him..**Oh well.*

Soon enough, the murderer tried untying her shirt. Amy was very uncomfortable in this situation. She couldn't scream, but she did have her feet. So she kicked the man in the nuts. He fell backwards and then there was no sound. Amy put her feet on her head and flipped over the chair into a standing position with her hands still tied to the chair. She still had her blindfold on and the tape on her mouth too. Amy was stuck. But all of a sudden she heard a noise. It was someone from behind the garage door. Amy didn't know what to do. But she heard this sound:

"HEY WHERES THE GIRL YOU WANTED ME TO KILL?"

And then Amy stood in complete shock.

************************************************************************************

****

*Beep**Beep**Beep* made that sound as Colin Hart's monitor was going smoothly. Nina and Ephram stood by his side. Ephram almost burst into tears thinking that Amy loved him. And she has no idea what happened to him. Yet, what happened to Amy? Nina was slightly crying, because she actually knew him. Ephram didn't. He just heard about him. 

"Nina, its going to be ok, please don't cry." Ephram said as he put his arm around Nina.

"Thanks Ephram, I needed that." "I bet Colin is going to be ok too." "I just want to know who did this to such a kind person." Nina said sadly.

"That's what next door neighbors are for." Ephram said and laughed slightly.

"Ephram your just like your father!" "Always cracking jokes." Nina laughed.

"Oh boy, I wonder if it runs in the family." Ephram said weirdly.

**************************************************************************************

Amy heard the voice and grabbed the chair and went and hid behind the high stacked tires in the garage. She was scared out of her mind. She kept thinking just about Ephram. What would happen if she died? Amy couldn't bear to leave Ephram alone for the rest of his life. Or Colin. Colin hasn't even woken up…he would never remember who Amy was. Amy then got her hands off the chair so now her hands were in a knot still. 

"DUDE WHY WERE U SLEEPIN?" The man who walked in said.

"The …….kicked…….in the….." All Amy heard was murmuring because he talked softly so she couldn't hear.

"DID SHE ESCAPE???"

"I……..think……not…….her hands…….tied…" As Amy just kept hearing murmurs.

*******************************************************************************************

Nina walked out for air and Ephram sat alone for 20 minutes.

In that 20 minutes something happened.

Colin Hart woke up.


	15. Chapter 15

****

~Chapter 15~ Awaken~

Colin Hart had woken up. He was in the hospital bed when the nurse ran outside and told Ephram and Nina that Colin had awaken. Nina had this puzzled look on her face and stared into space. Ephram looked over at Nina and now could see that Colin Hart was what Amy had given up. Ephram was now thinking- was Amy the right one for him?

****

"I can't believe I'm sitting next to Colin Hart." Ephram said out loud. 

"The one Amy had, but left for me." 

"Oh Ephram, I'm sure Amy loves you, and she just didn't, oh see something in him anymore." "She probably didn't want to go through all the pain Ephram, you have to understand." Nina said.

"But Nina, I love Amy, I love being with her, when she first told me about Colin, she was so devoted to him, then a week later, she got to know me, and she left him, all the devotion was gone." Ephram said sadly.

"Ephram, you need to understand though, Amy needed _space_ and time away from the pain, she needed some new challenges in her life Ephram, and you understood her, and loved her, and everything." "You were her angel."

Ephram let that sink in for a moment and then sunk to the floor, Nina leaving him there knowing he needed space. He stared at Colin for a moment, thinking and realizing…. Amy should be there, not him. He sat in agony as he waited for Amy to burst through the door…but he wasn't planning on it. 

***************************************************************************************

Meanwhile, Amy was stuck in a garage with two guys. She was still behind the high stacked tires with rope on her hands yet still. The men still murmured and whispered but Amy thought she could trace one of the voices. Someone she had forgotten all about…..

"DUDE!" "I THINK SHE ESCAPED!" one of the men said.

"NO SHE COULDN'T HAVE!" "I LOCKED ALL THE DOORS!" the other said.

"Alright…..now we just have to find the little bitch." the older one replied. 

***************************************************************************************

Colin sat up in a sitting position as Nina and Ephram sat next to him with surprise and hope on their faces. Ephram more as a meeting of a new person. He had never met him before, just heard the stories of him with Grover and all the other stories of Amy kicking him in the balls and whatnot. Ephram missed Amy. He would die if something ever happened to her. And he knew it wouldn't effect Colin if he didn't remember either. That was one thing that would be kind of ok.

"Ephram…this is Colin…Colin, this is Ephram Brown." "His father helped you and did surgery on you." Nina said. 

"Nice to meet you Ephram." Colin said.

"You too." Ephram said.

"Do you go to my school?" "Have we met before?" Colin asked.

"Yes I do go to your school but I'm new….I'm from New York." "I came here with my dad and my younger sister." Ephram said back to Colin.

"We can hang out I hope." Colin said with a short smile.

Nina smiled as Ephram and Colin carried on a conversation. She knew they would get along and have a couple things in common for now…Amy, father helping him, and both new in way.

***************************************************************************************

****

Amy sat down while the two men were about looking for her in the garage. She saw one of them open the garage door and slipped out. Amy soon followed behind. She got outside and hid behind a bush. The two men took off in the van.

"Oh great, just great!" "I'm locked up in rope and I have no idea where the hell I am." Amy said.

Amy then went about and then she saw the sign to the street name.

"Oak Lane…I think I know where I am!" Amy said happily.

She walked down the street and saw two girls walking. It was Laynie Hart, Colin's sister, and Paige. She screamed as loud as she could and one turned around and stopped and ran to her.

"PAIGE!!!! ITS AMY!!!" Laynie screamed.

"AMY!!!!" Paige yelled.

Both girls ran over to Amy and hugged her tightly. Amy was so glad someone had finally found her. Soon Amy came to the verge of tears, but she held it in.

"You guys, I'm so glad I was just a street away." "I was so scared."

"Wait, you were only one street away?" Paige asked.

"Yeah." "The house number was 20 I believe."

"Omg…" Paige said.

"Who's is it?" "I need to know!" Amy yelled. 

"Its Wendell's old house…..he used to live there…" Paige said.

"But who lives there NOW?" Laynie said.

"I don't know…I'm sorry Aims."

"Its ok, I was just hoping to find out who captured me and why they wanted me." Amy said.

**********************************************************************************

::Ephram Brown, please report to the front desk:: A loud speaker came over in Colin's room. Ephram excused himself and went to the front desk. There he found the biggest surprise yet….

TBC! Please please review! I'm so sorry I was late updating! 


	16. Chapter 16

****

Chapter 16 ~Returned~

Ephram stood in shock as his ex- girlfriend sat in the chair in front of the main desk, looking down towards the floor. She looked scared and upset. Ephram couldn't believe his eyes. _What is she doing here?_ he thought to himself. He just sighed and called out

"Sarah!!"

"Ephram!!"

Sarah Moore stood up and ran to Ephram's arms. She stroked his hair and cuddled him just like they were a couple again. Ephram closed his eyes and wished himself back to New York….

******************************************************************************

:::*Flashback*:::

Sarah Moore and Ephram Brown both had fathers who were surgeons. Ephram was 14 at the time, and so was Sarah. Christmas Eve was here, and Doctor Brown and Doctor Moore were both working…again. Julia Brown made dinner for the kids, and let them have cookies afterwards. Ephram didn't want any. Sarah and her mother had made cookies at their own home and then sat down. Julia Brown then called them and asked them if they wanted to spend Christmas Eve at their house. Mrs. Moore immediately took the offer up. It wasn't even snowing in New York….had snowed 2 weeks before. As soon as Sarah and Mrs. Moore had arrived, the snow began to fall. It was beautiful. So Sarah and her mother walked over to the windows and just sat there, mesmerized by the snow. Julia and Delia began to sit and watch too. Ephram was in his room, being the individual he had become after his father missed so much. He even missed his 10th birthday. Delia was only 6...she doesn't remember anything. All of a sudden there was a loud crash from downstairs. Ephram heard it and ran down as fast as his legs would carry him. There was a picture of him, his mother, Delia, and his father, smashed to pieces, on the hard tile floor. Sarah sat on the floor crying and repeatedly saying sorry, sorry, sorry. Her mother kept stroking her hair. Delia sat there just staring at the broken picture. Ephram approached Sarah, and sat next to her on the floor. Delia walked away and went into the kitchen. Sarah's mother and Julia went into the kitchen following Delia. Ephram and Sarah both sat together on the floor. Sarah's eyes were all red, and Ephram just then put his arms around Sarah. Sarah just looked at him and smiled. Ephram had always liked her for a long time. Sarah immediately hugged back. Then Ephram looked into Sarah's eyes and said that everything would be alright. He knew it was an accident even though it was the only picture of the whole family. He knew his mother was upset, but accidents happen. Ephram then leaned in and kissed her, Sarah kissed back. They kissed for 5 minutes about, and then Ephram asked Sarah if she'd go out with him tomorrow night for a Christmas dinner. Sarah accepted.

2 weeks later, Ephram had his recital. He invited Sarah. She came and they both had a good time. Ephram's mother never showed though. Later on that night, he found out his mother had gotten killed in a car accident. Then 3 weeks later, his father announced they were moving. Sarah then broke up with him the same day because she didn't want to be in a long distance relationship. Also she had started going out with Ephram's best friend….Ephram's life was now ruined.

:::*End Flashback*:::

"Ephram…" "EPHRAM WAKE UP!!!" Sarah said.

"Huh?"

"You have been in a daze for like, 10 minutes!"

"Oh sorry, something was on my mind." Ephram said.

"It's alright." "But anyway, I missed you so much!" Sarah said.

"I missed you too Sarah."

"I need to tell you something… the day you left, I called you. I don't know if your dad told you, but I did, I called to say sorry, and how much I loved you, and that I couldn't let you leave." "I'm so sorry I broke up with you Ephram." Sarah said.

"Sarah…I missed you too. Ephram said.

"But?" Sarah said.

"There's no but Sarah."

"I love you Ephram."

Sarah pulled him into a deep kiss. Ephram tried pulling back, but Sarah wouldn't let him. _I'm pulling an Amy stunt here. _Ephram thought. He let go of Sarah and told her to call him at his new house. He gave her the number and walked away.

************************************************************************************

****

Amy sat with Laynie and Paige as Amy calmed down. Amy needed full attention because she was worried who those people were that kidnapped her. Laynie was sure it was someone they knew. Paige said it was probably a stunt but Amy disagreed. She knew someone was trying to kill or hurt her.

"Aims, lets go back to your place, tell your parents your safe and sound now." Paige said.

"No, I cant go home, I just cant." "What if Bright _did_ have something to do with this?"

"AMY!" "He's your BROTHER!" "He wouldn't hurt you!" Laynie said.

"Yeah, but he doesn't like Ephram at all." "He doesn't understand that I love Ephram." "I could even see myself being with him for the rest of my life."

"Wow…that's so sweet Amy!" Paige said.

Laynie just glared at her. Paige glanced over at Laynie seeing her in this jealous rage. She knew that something was going to break out. Probably hell. Laynie walked slowly around Amy and Amy was suspicious of this act. Normally Laynie is always cool with talks about Ephram. Not this time.

"Laynie what the hell is wrong with you?" Paige said.

"Amy is my problem." "I don't understand why your being such a bitch lately." "You knew I liked Ephram, but no you had to go ruin that!" "Go back to Colin, Jesus Amy!" "You had someone, then you left just because he was in a damn coma!?" "Get a hold of yourself Amy, I'm outta here." "I'm sick of listening to your bullshit Amy." 

Amy sat in silence. Paige was going to run after Laynie but she didn't. She knew Amy would get pissed. Amy just looked at Paige with those "Is it really true?" eyes. Paige just came over and hugged Amy while Amy fell to the ground and sobbed.

*****************************************************************************************

Ephram walked into the door just as the phone rang. Delia was no where to be found and Doctor Brown was still at work. Ephram ran for the phone to see that it was Amy. Amy started crying and Ephram told her to come over so they could talk about it. Amy agreed and said she would be over within 5 minutes. During those 5 minutes, Sarah called. She wanted to talk to Ephram and Ephram said it was a bad time. Sarah agreed to call back tomorrow afternoon. 

*Ding Dong*

Amy was at the door when Ephram was hesitant and looked at her and hugged her. He needed to tell her about Sarah.

"Amy….there's something I need to tell you…"

TBC!!!! Please read and review! 


	17. Chapter 17

****

Chapter 17 ~Gut Or Heart?~

Ephram reached for Amy's hand. Amy looked at him then slightly glanced away. Ephram took his other hand and put it on her chin and looked her straight in the eyes. Amy looked at him then looked down and a tear slid down her cheek. She then let go of Ephram's hand and walked over to the stairs and sat down. She was hoping this wasn't a goodbye or heartbreak. 

"Amy to tell you the honest truth I don't know why I didn't come after you." "I mean I love you more then I say I do, its just hard." "I'm glad your back and I'm sorry."

Amy couldn't help but tell him about Laynie.

"Ephram, I saw Laynie today…and, she was so angry we were going out, she said that I knew she liked you, and then I decided to step in." "She also thinks I'm using you because Colin is gone, and that isn't true Ephram."

"Amy is this a joke?"

"No…she told me that she still likes you and the reason she dumped you was because she needed time to think about Colin."

"Well that's besides the point." "Amy, my ex- girlfriend came back today."

"You never told me you had an ex- girlfriend."

"I do, I didn't think you would have cared, plus you didn't ask."

"Ephram that's bull you know it is." "All we ever talk about is being honest with each other!"

*Ring ring* 

Ephram went over to get the phone. It was Sarah.

"Hey Ephram!"

"Hi Sarah." Ephram said uncomfortably. 

"Do you wanna hang out?"

"I can't, I have company over." "Sorry."

"Oh it's ok, I'll call you tomorrow! Bye!" 

Before Ephram could say a word, Sarah hung up the phone.

******************************************************************************************

Bright Abbott sat outside his porch as he collected all his thoughts together. His little sister had been kidnapped, Colin had awaken, and Ephram, well, Ephram was just heartbroken about Amy. Soon as he sat there for 10 minutes or so, his friend, Mike Smith came over and sat next to him. 

"Dude, Amy will be fine!"

"Mike you don't get it, Colin's back too." "My sister is going to totally forget about Ephram."

"They're going out?"

"Yeah, and she supposedly left Colin with a single attachment too."

"Well knowing your sister she stays with her heart and her heart is probably telling her Ephram, there's nothing to worry about Bright."

"I guess your right."

"But dude, I know who kidnapped your sister."

******************************************************************************************

"Was that Sarah?"

"Yeah, she wanted to hang out I told her no though."

"Ok good I get to keep you all to myself." Amy said seductively. 

Ephram went over to Amy and held her by the waist. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him, and she fell over on top of him onto the couch. Amy sat up in a sitting position on his lap. She laughed as Ephram tickled her.

"Ephram why are you always getting me into this?" Amy said with a laugh.

"Just to make sure you don't run away." Ephram said with a laugh.

Amy wanted to intensify the day a little more by roughing it up. She pulled Ephram's shirt off and started to unbuckle his pants. Ephram stopped her.

"Amy are you sure you want to do this?"

"Shh." 

Amy continued with her contribution to Ephram's buckle. Ephram let her take it off with pleasure. Ephram slipped off Amy's shirt. Amy started to push her body onto Ephram's. Amy soon started to moan as Ephram and her were both on his couch with a blanket at the bottom of the couch. All of a sudden the front door opened….

"Ephram I'm home!"

TBC!


	18. Chapter 18

****

Chapter 18 ~Seduction~

Ephram and Amy stopped in their tracks. Ephram's dad had came home early. Ephram pushed Amy off him and grabbed his clothes and ran into the bathroom. He told Amy to run upstairs into his room.

"Ephram!" "Are you home?"

"Yeah dad, just coming out of the bathroom!"

Amy came down the stairs casually as neat as possible. 

"Hi Doctor Brown!" Amy said perkily. 

"Hi Amy how are you?"

"I'm fine and yourself?"

"I'm the same, thanks."

Ephram came out of the bathroom quietly and tried to act like nothing happened. Doctor Brown pulled him aside and asked the regular: "What's going on?" "What have you been doing?" "Did anything happen?" 

Ephram got angry and told him they were just hanging out. It was none of his dads business. 

"Amy wanna go to Momma Joy's now?" Ephram said with a *hint hint* look.

"Sure, I'm ready now."

"Ok dad, see ya later."

"Bye kids!" "Have a good time!"

************************************************************************************

Amy and Ephram didn't go to Momma Joy's. They went to Amy's, since no one was home at the time. Amy opened the front door and threw her keys on the couch. Ephram sighed and sat down. Amy sat next to him.

"I think this is going too fast Ephram."

"What do you mean?"

"What just happened…its kinda embarrassing."

"What do you mean Amy we're perfect for each other." "I love you Amy."

"Ephram, I think we should take time away from each other."

Ephram's eyes suddenly turned to sadness and he just stared at Amy with his green eyes. Amy looked down and kept calling his name. He didn't respond. 

"Ephram?" "Are you listening?"

"Amy how the fuck could you do this to me?" "I gave you my soul I gave you EVERYTHING, now you want to spend time away." "I gave you my heart Amy." Ephram suddenly realized that Sarah was on her way over to Ephram's house. He looked down and just let go of Amy's hand.

"So its over then?" "All the love and joy is gone we're letting go?"

"Ephram no! its NOT over!" "You weren't listening!" "All I said was we shouldn't go that far anymore!"

Ephram just realized he had spaced out, and contradicted in a different way what Amy had said.

*****************************************************************************************

Bright walked up the steps to his house. He knew Ephram was going to be there. But he knew he was going to be with Amy.

__

"Damn, how could I be so stupid?" "Ephram likes my sister, not me!"

TBC!!!


	19. Chapter 19

****

Chapter 19 ~Confusion~

Bright had just went back into the house and had seen Amy and Ephram making out on the couch. To bright it seemed a little more then making out. Ephram had just taken off Amy's shirt, and Amy had taken off his. Bright sighed and went back out the door. He knew he could never tell Ephram how he really felt.

"Don't…Ephram…" was all Amy could say as Ephram caressed Amy all over her body. Ephram had taken off her jeans and Amy took off Ephram's jeans and his boxers. They kissed passionately for a while and they had a blanket over them. Amy was breathing heavily, so was Ephram. 

****

"AHEM" was suddenly heard from the front door. Amy jumped off the couch with the blanket and Ephram put his boxers and shirt back on. It was Kayla.

"Amy what the hell is going on here?"

"Uh...nothing Kayla, who let you in?"

"Bright did, he said you and Ephram were watching tv." "I guess I know what tv means now."

"Kayla, please leave, I'll call you later, just leave.

"Fine, I just wanted to tell you Colin's back." "Bye Amy."

Amy was in complete shock, no one had told her Colin was back.

"Colin…oh mi god…he's back Ephram! When did you know? Why didn't you tell me?"

"It didn't come to my mind, I kinda forgot…sorry."

"How in the world could you forget something like that?"

"Amy I'm sorry okay??? Calm down.."

"I'm going to go visit him, I have to." 

*******************************************************************************************

Bright walked outside and sat down on the front steps, he was worried that Ephram and Amy were too intimate, and he needed a new love interest. Ephram was clearly into Amy.

*sorry this chapter was so short! I've been working on 2 stories…so ill update soon I promise!*


End file.
